


Dirty little secret!

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bad Parent Lillian Luthor, Cheating, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Good Parent Lillian Luthor, Hidden secerts, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kryptonian Biology, Rape/Non-con Elements, She is both, Tw will be posted before rape is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lillan dated Lena's biological mother. Fluffy of them meeting.





	1. Truth bug

Lena has the truth bug on her mother, “Why do you hate me, mother?”

Lillian looks up at her daughter, “I don’t.”

Lena looks at her.

Lillian doesn’t speak for fear of what will come out.

Lena looks at her, “Why do you hate me?”

Lillian looks into her daughter's eyes, “You look a lot like your mother.”

Lena looks at her adopted mother, “What do you know about my mother?”

Lillian smiles, “She had the most amazing voice ever she would sing a lot. I always told her to stop and she would just sing louder.” Lillian puts her hands over her mouth. She just said too much.

Lena looks at her, “You knew my mother?”

Lillian nods.

Lena looks at her and doesn’t say anything.

Lillian looks at her, “I lied to your brother. I lied every day about your mom.”

Lena looks at her, “Tell me the truth.”

Lillian looks at her daughter, “Your father raped her.”

Lena looks at her and freaks out and gets nervous.

Lillian looks at her, “Your father thought I would stop with our divorce if my mistress was pregnant.”

Lena looks at her and is just nervous,” What did you do?”

Lillian laughs a little, “Got a one-way ticket to Ireland.”

Lena looks at her, “You dated my mother?”

Lillian nods softly.

Lena looks shocked.

Lillian smiles, “She looked like you. Paler if it’s even possible you’re hair and your eyes.”

Lena looks at her adopted mother, “Why do I not remember you there?”

Lillian gets a little grumpy, “Your father threatened to kill you and your mother if I didn’t go back to him. I did your brother was 10. He resented me for leaving for 3 years.”

Lena looks at her, “3 years?”

Lillian nods, “That’s why I have always been cold to you. All I see is her in you. I caused your father to be mad at your mother.”

Lena saw her mother crying. She has never seen this before. Lena wraps her arms around her mom.

Lillian smiles softly, “You’re dad told me to lie about you. To tell everyone that you’re father cheated. He is dead now they all are.”

Lena looks at her mother softly,” Did you raise me with her?”

Lillian nods softly and opens her second phone she always carries around and passes it to   
Lena, “Your mother is on that phone and me and you.”

Lena starts crying, “You have had this phone my whole life. I made fun of you for having such an old phone.”

Lillian laughs a little, “I remember that. Your dad always thought it was a burner phone and didn’t think much of it. It has a ton of security on it.”

Lena smiles softly, “Do you really hate aliens?”

Lillian laughs, “No.”

Lena looks at her.

Lillian smiles, “Your mother was an alien.”

Lena smiles softly, “What kind?”

Lillian smiles, “Kryptonian I never told your father. My dirty little secret.”  
Lena laughs softly, “Dad had sex with a Kryptonian?”

Lillian laughs, “Yes.”

Lena smiles, “Why did I never get powers?”

Lillian looks at her feet, “You have a dampener. I didn’t want your dad to know.”

Lena looks at her mom, “You are brave.”

Lillian smiles, “I just loved two Irish women and I wasn’t going to let them die.”  
Lena looks at her mother, “She is dead though.”

Lillian laughs, “She is not.”

Lena looks at her mom, “I saw her die.”

Lillian smiles, “I was able to bring her back to life she has been in hiding.”

Lena smiles softly, “Has she seen me?”

Lillian laughs, “Yes. She was at your college graduation and we were in the back so you couldn’t see us.”

Lena looks at her, “You were there?”

Lillian nods, “Your mother has been dating me ever since she died.”

Lena smiles softly fully understanding her mother’s coldness, “I was 15 when dad died. Why didn’t you let her into my life?”

Lillian looks at her daughter, “I had lied and hid my relationship from everyone for 15 years. I didn’t think about it. I moved to Ireland when you started college.”

Lena looks at her mom, “Is she in America?”

Lillian nods, “She has a visa.”

Lena smiles softly, “Can I meet her?”

Lillian nods, “If you take this thing off my arm.”

Lena nods and quickly puts it away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lillian and Lena get to her house. It’s smaller than Lena would have pictured and its near the beach.

Lillian unlocks the door and starts laughing when she sees Lena's mother.

Lena looks at her mother. She was fast asleep floating above the couch. Her hair was a crazy mess. It was blonde and so long. Lena wondered if she had ever cut it.

Lillian smiles and talks loudly but in a soft loving tone. Lena has never heard her mother use, “Kieran wake up we have company.”

Kieran smiles softly as she opens her eyes. She flys down the few inches “Lillian am I still dreaming?”

Lillian smiles, “No she is here.”

Lena looks at her mother. She is fit. Pale as a ghost. Her hair was curly and blonde unlike Lena’s.

Kieran looks at Lena, “I am guessing she told you everything.”

Lena nods and looks at her mom, “You are an alien?”

Kieran looks at her as she sits next to Lillian, “Please tell me you don’t hate aliens like your brother.”

Lena shakes her head no, “My best friend is an alien.”

Kieran laughs, “Still just a friend?”

Lillian laughs, “Yes you owe me 20$.”

Lena blushes, “You bet on my love life?”

Kieran laughs, “Yes I saw you and the reporter and how you bought her a company.”  
Lena smiles, “You look a lot like me.”

Kieran smiles softly, “I have your hair color naturally but it’s too dark. I never liked it on myself.”

Lena smiles softly, “Lillian gave me her old phone full of photos do you want to look at them?”

Kieran nods, “Sit next to me?”

Lena smiles and sits in the middle of them and gets through the firewall and security in a minute flat.

Lillian laughs, “I thought that would be harder.”

Lena smiles, “For anyone else it would be.”

Lillian smiles softly as Lena opens the photos on the phone.

Kieran smiles softly as they look through the photos.

Lena smiles softly and looks at them, “Were we at the beach 24/7?”

Kieran laughs, “It’s my happy place.”

Lillian smiles at a one-year-old Lena and her posing for a photo together.

Kieran smiles they slowly made it through all of the school plays and soccer games and science fairs.”

Lena smiles softly at the goth Lena on the phone standing with her brother and father and adopted mother.

Kieran laughs, “That photo made me laugh so hard when I got it.”

Lena laughs, “Because I was goth?

Kieran laughs, “No because I have a very similar one of my myself.”

Lillian smiles softly as you see Kieran holding up the first-place trophy. Lillian in the video asks what it is. Kieran laughs and explains. Lillian in the video asks were Lena when? Kieran laughs, “To play soccer with her friend.”

Lillian smiles softly at Lena.

There were so many photos and videos and they all when through them.

Lena smiles softly and sees a photo of her mom cheering when she was revealing the Supergirl statue.

Kieran looks at Lillian, “You took my photo there?”

Lillian laughs, “Yes you were so happy!”

Lena smiles and hugs each of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara looks at Lena. They were doing a live interview for catco. Kara smiles at Lena, “You told me you wanted to say something about your family.”

Lena smiles, “Most of you know my brother hates aliens. We both did not know I was an alien.”

Kara looks at her, “How are you an alien?”

Lena smiles softly, “My adopted mother was bisexual. She had an affair. My father raped my mother. My adopted mother put a damper in my arm. She hid and lied about everything. My mother is Kryptonian.”

Kara looks at her, “Didn’t your mother die?”

Lena nods, “My adopted mother did something to get her to come back to life. She didn’t give up on my mother. She left my mom because my father threatened to kill her and me.”

Kara smiles at Lena, “The person who hates aliens the most in the world. His daughter was an alien.”

Lena smiles at her mother's off-camera “Yes he never figured it out.”

Kara smiles, “How did your mother get to earth?”

Lena smiles, “Same way you did in a pod. She landed in Ireland and was raised by two hippies.”

Kieran laughs off-camera.

Kara smiles, “How did your mother's meet?”

Lena laughs, “My adopted mother was trying to surf and failed miserably. The surf instructor was cute the rest is history.”

Kieran smiles.

Lena smiles at the camera.

Kara closes it out and turns off the cameras.

Lillian takes her wife’s hand, “I love you, Mrs. Luthor.”

Kieran smiles, “I love you too.”

Lena smiles at Kara “Do you want to go to dinner tonight?”

Kara nods, “Sure it’s a date.”

Lena blushes, “Yes it is.”


	2. Surfing what am i doing???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part of how Lillan met Kieran.It's super fluffy between them.I have writing a lot of this. This is in the 90's so there is no tsa.Other things like that are slightly changed because this is set in 1990.  
Kieran's dance https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RxhIdgTlrhY  
(0:16-0:30)  
Kieran's song (Not time accurate p.s i have no idea what they are saying) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gYEWEn0INuU

Lillan was so upset at her husband. She had gotten in a screaming match with him when she asked for a divorce. He claimed there 6 year old son was not prepared for his parents to split up.

Lillan was never impulsive. Never she planned every single thing that ever happened to her. If she had planned this down to a tea she may not have met her. 

She looks at her son during lunch. He had the day off for some random teacher work day.He didn’t inform her about.

Lillan was pinning a map to her wall as Lex walked in.

“Mommy what are you doing?” Lex looks up at his mother.

Lillan smiles “Planning a holiday to go on.”

Lex smiles “Can I pick where we go.”

Lillan nods and puts a blindfold on him.

Lex smiles.

Lillan spins her son around “Put your finger on the map and we will go there.”

Lex laughs and puts his finger on Ireland.

Lillian takes his blindfold off “Do you know the name of this place?”

Lex reads the map “Ireland!”

Lillan smiles and feels a little guilty asking for help from her son. He smiles up at her “It would be  
great to swim!”

Lillan smiles and holds Lex. “Buddy your dog looks like he needs to go on his walk. Can you take him?”

Lex nods “Ignatius come puppy!”

Lillan smiles as her son goes to get his dog.  
Lillan pulls her suitcase down out of the closet and packs a few bathing suits and a few outfits. She packs her underwear and bras in one of the zip backs. She grabs her makeup back and puts it in and she grabs her shampoo and conditioner.She shoves them into the ziplock bag

She runs into there office and takes her passport out and holds it in one hand as she opens the safe with the other .She takes the bundle of cash Lionel keeps in there for emergencies. She didn’t want to use her card. She had enough money on it of course but she wanted to take the money from Lionel.Plus she still didn’t trust those things.

She puts her passport into her purse and the cash. She leaves Lex a note that she will be back soon and that she loves him. Also that Lionel will be home within the hour.She takes the map off the wall and puts it in her bag. She walks out to her car and puts her suitcase in the passenger seat. 

She drove to the airport and stands in the que of people.She waits.

A man looks up at her “Where do you need a ticket too?”

Lillan smiles “County Kerry, Ireland please.”

The man looks at her “Are you traveling alone?”

Lillan nods “I don’t know when I will be back so no return day.”

The man nods and gets her a ticket.

She pays in cash.She walks up to the gate and sits down.She has no idea what she is doing. Even if she was stuck next to the screaming baby it was better than the screaming Lionel that waits for her. She smiles and sits in her seat and gets some of the free alcohol. She waits on the plane reading her book and talking to the person next to her. She falls asleep on the plane a few hours in her travels. Using her purse as a pillow. She lays there and tries not to think about Lex. He is the only one she cares about in the world. 

She wakes up in the plane and she goes and gets her bag. She walks out of the airport and takes out her map from her suitcase and wanders off to the closest hotel she smiles at the woman booking her a room.”If you don’t have anything planned there are some surfing lessons down at the beach.”

Lillan laughs “Do I look like a foreigner is that why you used English?”

The woman laughs and starts talking fluent Irish to Lillan.

Lillan laughs a little and goes up to her room and puts on her bikini and wanders off to the surfing lessons. She has a child at home she should not be doing this. When she gets on the sand she sees a woman.Pale with black hair in a curly ponytail singing and dancing in the sand. Lillan stands back and listens to the woman who is singing. This woman clearly things she is alone. She is singing in what Lillan can only think is Irish.

Kieran is dancing and she is dancing a Irish folk dance. She learned many moons ago.She is singing and having fun.She doesn’t have any customers.Who in their right mind would want to surf at 8 am.

Lillan starts giggling and Kieran spots her.

Kieran starts laughing and looks at Lillian through her giggles she speaks “I looked like a irish stereotype.”

Lilan laughs “You did.”

Kieran laughs “I am Kieran.”

Lilan smiles “What was that dance you were doing?”

Kieran laughs “Something I learned in school.”

Lillan smiles “It's pretty.”

Kieran laughs a little “I am not very good at it.”

Lillan smiles softly at her “It looked good to me.”

Kieran smiles “You need more clothes to be able to surf.”

Lillan looks at her bikini and mumbles something.

Kieran laughs and hands her a wetsuit and teaches her some of the basics to help her surf.

Kieran looks at her “Come on, let's go!”

Lillan looks at her “I am not going to die am I ?”

Kieran laughs “Nope. Wipe out yes.”

Lillan looks at her and looks at the water “Are you fearless or something?”

Kieran laughs “Nope I just love the ocean.” She runs off with her bored in her arm expecting Lillan to follow but she watches as Kieran rides a huge wave like it was a piece of cake.

Lillan yells at her “Show off!”

Kieran laughs and comes back to Lillan. Kieran pushes her to try “Come on.”

Lillan laughs and doesn’t know where her brain is. She gets on the bored and gets on a small  
wave and rides it on her stomach as Kieran does it standing up next to her “That was amazing!”

Lillan smiles softly and they keep working at for a couple of hours. Lillan has wiped out more  
times that she can count but she is happy. She is having fun with the Irish woman who keeps humming songs.

Kieran goes up on a huge wave and surfs it. 

Lillan laughs and watches her.

Kieran runs to sit next to Lillan “This is not your sport.”

Lillan laughs “Yeah I don’t think it is either.”

Kieran smiles and looks at her “Do you want to do lunch?”

Lillan nods “I have no idea what I am doing.”

Kieran smiles and looks at her. “There is a nice seafood restaurant up the street. I am going to change and then we can go?”

Lillan nods she looked at the woman's running away. She is a hippie. Lillan smiles and walks up to her room and puts a black dress on she owns and her thick heels.

Kieran takes a shower and puts on a flowy white blouse and high waisted jeans shorts and heals. She walks down to the restaurant and sits across from Lillan with her curly hair wet.

Lillan smiles and asks softly “Are you gay?”

Kieran nods “Yes.”

Lillan nods softly and looks at her “It’s illegal here right?”

Kieran laughs but is still talking quietly “Yes If I take you too my house and someone sees us having sex yes.”

Lillan rolls her eyes “Women are just hot.”

Kieran laughs “Do you have a husband?”

Lillan nods “I hate him. I told him I wanted a divorce and he screamed and acted like a child.”

Kieran smiles softly “Bisexual or going to a straight marriage to hide?”

Lillan looks at her “Bi.”

Kieran smiles softly “Do you have children with him?”

Lillan nods “One boy is a genius. He is 6.”

Kieran smiles softly “I always pictured myself as a mom.”

Lillan laughs a little and drinks a little “It’s not like you can adopt.”

Kieran nods they eat. They talk about nothing and everything. It comes so easily to talk to each other.

Lillan smiles “Do you have more work?”

Kieran nods “What is your hotel room. I can come by later?”

Lillan smiles and tells her the room number. 

Kieran smiles and runs off.

Lillan smiles and walks around being a tourist. She takes her film camera out and starts taking photos. She goes back up to her room and falls asleep the jet lag catching up with her.

Kieran knocks on the door around 8 pm.

Lillan wakes up and is still mostly asleep when she opens the door.

Kieran smiles softly “Did I wake you?”

Lillan nods “The clock didn’t work.”

Kieran smiles “I can come back later?”

Lillan is wearing her nightgown “Please stay.”

Kieran nods and goes into her room. 

Lillan smiles softly and leans over and kisses her.

Kieran smiles and kisses her back. They both get undressed and they have some fun. 

Lillan looks at her. “Do you want to spend the night?”

Kieran nods and puts her head on her chest.

Lillan laughs a little “You cozy there?”

Kieran smiles and cuddles her “Yes.”

Lillan looks at this woman. She just cheated on her husband. She doesn’t feel bad she is loving this fling. This woman cuddles without even thinking twice about it.Lionel would send her to a mental hospital if she ever even thought about cuddling.

Lillan stares blankly up at Kieran. She is flying. Lillan gasps and just stares blankly at her.Kieran wakes up and goes back down to the bed “I can explain.”

Lillan looks at her “Don’t bother I knew you were too good.”

Kieran puts her clothes on and opens the window and flies away. 

Lillan closes the window and regrets what she said at once.

Kieran sits on top of a tall building and she thinks about everything as the waves crash.

Lillan writes her a note and tape it too her surfboard. She gets her stuff and goes to the airport


	3. Did you cheat on me? ~TW RAPE~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape warning.  
The word slut is used a few times.  
You can skip if you need to. It's not that bad I have read worse but I don't want to trigger people.

She mindlessly sits on the plane. She gets back to her house. 

Lex runs to her “How was the trip?”

Lillian smiles “It was really fun bud. I learned to surf?”

Lex laughs “Are you any good?”

Lillian shakes her head no. She sees her husband watching her.”Lex dad needs to talk to me go play okay?”  
Lionel looks at them both as Lex runs away. 

Lillian keeps her distance from him.

Lionel looks mad. He pushes her against the wall and holds her there “Do you think you can run away from me.”

Lillian looks at him “No.”

Lionel looks at her “Behave please.”

Lillian looks at him as he lets her go. She takes her knee and lands it straight into his penis.

Lionel looks at her and is in pain.

She goes and sits with Lex and starts playing with him. 

Lionel lets her go to there son. 

She lays on the bed next to him a few hours later.

He looks at her “Did you cheat on me?”

Lillian smiles and proudly smiles and knows he is not going to be happy with her “Yes! I did!”

Lionel looks at her “Who was it?”

Lillian laughs “Not telling you.”

Lionel gets on top of her and forces himself on her.

Lillian yells “Stop!”

Lionel looks at her and keeps raping her “You’re a slut.”

Lillian looks at him and starts crying softly. She isn’t a slut she just had an affair.

Lionel looks at her “You slept with someone after one night!”

Lillian looks at him and she keeps fighting him as he quickly finishes.

Lillian looks at him, “Does it make you feel good? That you can push me around and rape me?”

Lionel looks at her and ignores her.

Lillian looks at him, “Does it make you feel big and strong and controlling!”

Lionel looks at her “Shut the hell up.”

About two weeks later Lionel is going through the mail. He sees a postcard and takes it from the pile of mail. He sees something written in code. Lillian must have given the slut a code. 

Lex finds his mother crying in her bedroom. Lillian wipes her eyes when she hears him coming.

Lex smiles “Daddy is taking me on a trip!”

Lillian looks at him “Where are you going?”

Lex smiles “Daddy said Canada!”

Lillian smiles not knowing what is happening “Have fun okay send me a postcard?”

Lex nods and is super excited.

Lex and Lionel get to Ireland. Lionel tells Lex he has a business meeting.  
Lionel goes to the beach and sees a woman surfing. There is no one else around “Did you teach a woman how to surf here a few weeks ago, her name is Lillian?”

Kieran lies “No I didn’t.”

Lionel looks at her “I have a postcard that would say otherwise.”

Kieran nods “I send those to all my students.”

Lionel pulls a gun on her head.

Kieran knew she was bulletproof. She knew that Lionel didn’t know. She looks at him “You really want to shoot me.”

Lionel looks at her “Why not?”

Kieran laughs “Your wife would come and kill you.” 

Lionel looks at her and slaps her hard. 

Kieran looks at him as she lays on the ground. She had two choices he could rape her. The world would never know she was a Kryptonian. Unless they saw her fly out the window. She could use her powers against him. She doesn't know what he would do to her daughter either. She is not bulletproof yet. He would tell everyone. He probably has Kryptonite some were. She didn’t want to know. She looks at him and lays there. Not fighting because if she did he would out her to the world. They would want her to be a vigilante and fix all crime because she was born an alien.

He looks down at her and pushes her to the sand and takes his pants off and pulls her bikini bottoms and goes fast.

Kieran lays there and doesn’t move a muscle she lets him fuck her to keep her secret safe.

Lionel leaves a short time later. 

Kieran goes to her house and cleans up. She is not sure if it was worth keeping her secret safe. She can feel his cum inside her body as she walks around. She probably should have just heat visioned his eyes. He is the most anti-alien person ever.

Kieran sends a postcard to Lillian coded about a month later.

Lillian reads it about two weeks later shipping is stupid. She doesn’t have a good life right now but she knows it will probably get better. Lex is turning 7 soon there will be a party. Her life would be good. 

She sees a postcard and it’s coded. She encodes it three times to make sure she didn’t do it wrong. She goes and yells at Lionel for raping her. 

She doesn’t tell him about the baby. She wouldn't. She would never tell him. She starts putting her stuff in a bag.

Lionel looks at her “Where are you going?”

Lillian looks at him “My mom’s. I need a break from you!”

Lionel looks at her and doesn’t say anything and lets her go.


	4. Boy or girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is some domestic shit and I love it!   
(Doing a mass posting)

  
Lillian shows up to her house and knocks on the door.

Kieran opens the door and looks at her “Lillian am I dreaming?”

Lillian shakes her head no and pulls her into a hug.

Kieran holds her “Inside you don’t want to be arrested.”

Lillian nods and walks inside with her. “I am sorry.”

Kieran looks at her “You are fine. You didn’t know anything bad would happen.”

Lillian smiles and sits with her on the couch.

Kieran cuddles Lillian as they sit there.

Kieran smiles at Lillian “Boy or girl?”

Lillian smiles “Girl.”

Kieran laughs “It feels like a boy.”

Lillian smiles and looks at Kieran “Can I see?”

Kieran laughs “I don’t look pregnant.”

Lillian laughs “Humor me.”

Kieran pulls up her shirt “I look bloated that’s all.”

Lillian smiles softly and looks at her stomach.

Kieran looks at her “Is birth really bad?”

Lillian shakes her head no “If you are all-natural yes.”

  
Kieran laughs a little and smiles at Lillian “Drugs then?”

Lillian nods “Lex had a huge head.”

Kieran smiles and they talk about pregnancy.

Lillian doesn’t go home. She helps Kieran and takes care of her.

  
Kieran smiles in bed and yells “Luthor get in bed!”

Lillian smiles and listens.

Kieran Looks at her “I love you.”

Lillian smiles “I love you too.”

Kieran laughs “I wanted to say that when you showed up on my porch.”

Lillian laughs “That was too early.”

Kieran laughs and has her black hair in a bun and is the little spoon and she asks “How much am I again?”

Lillian smiles softly “15 weeks you look like 30 though.”

Kieran laughs “I am short. I have less space to hide it.”

Lillian laughs “She is going to be a cute kid.”

Kieran laughs “He.”

Lillian laughs

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lillian looks at the nurses. “My husband cheated on me. I wanted to help her out. Now we are friends can I please stay?”

The nurse's nod.

Kieran looks at Lillian.

Lillian looks at her and whispers “We planned for this day. Are you okay?”

Kieran nods “Just worried.”

Lillian sits at the side of her bed “You are a badass.”

Kieran smiles at Lillian. Then gives birth as she screams and pushes her child out.

Lillian watches and holds her hand.

Kieran hears nothing “Why are they not crying?”

The nurse looks at Lena and gently taps her bottom.

Lena starts screaming her head off.

The nurse smiles “Her lungs are strong.”

Kieran smiles and looks at Lillian “Her.”

Lillian smiles “She is beautiful.”

The nurse puts her on Kieran’s chest.

Kieran starts crying.

The nurses all leave.

Lillian climbs in bed with Kieran. “She.”

Kieran smiles “Lena.”

Lillian smiles and looks at the baby “Lena Kieran.”

Kieran smiles and holds her baby in her arms.

  
Lillian smiles softly “She has some bright eyes.”

Lena looks at her mom and then to Lillian and is laying on her mom.

Kieran smiles at her girlfriend “Her eyes look blue.”

Lillian smiles and looks at her daughter “They do.”

Kieran smiles “Can you hold her I am tired?”

Lillian nods and takes Lena and holds her.

Kieran slowly falls asleep.

Lena looks at Lillian.

Lillian kisses her head “Lena Kieran.”

Lena blinks.

Lillian smiles softly “Is seeing weird baby?”

Lena lays in Lillians arms.

Lillian smiles and is super happy and just stares at her child.

  
Lillian takes a photo of them. Lena wiggles as the photos were being taken. Lillian has no idea about that.

Lena closes her eyes and falls asleep in her arms.

Kieran wakes up to see Lena is swaddled up In Lillian's arms.

Kieran smiles at her and watches them sleep peacefully.

Lena starts crying around 7. Lillian wakes up and hears her crying.

Kieran looks at Lillian “Is she hungry?”

Lillian looks at Lena. “Maybe.”

  
She hands Lena off to Kieran. Lena starts screaming.

  
Lillian takes her little hand.

  
Lena calms down a little.

Kieran starts breastfeeding her daughter.

Lena looks at her.

They get released from the hospital and they go home.

Kieran smiles “She is fast asleep.”

Lillian nods and looks at her child “She is so much better than Lex. He would cry 24/7.”

Kieran laughs and holds her kid.”Her eyes look green today.”

Lillian looks at her eyes “That is really strange.”

Kieran laughs “She is an alien and her eyes change colors.”

Lillian laughs “That’s not because she is an alien.”

Kieran laughs “It’s not.”

(The photos are bad because I had to zoom in to her eyes. Katie your eyes are different colors in every phone. Photo description: A collage of Katie's eyes 1st photo light green,2nd photo blue with green and yellow mixing,3rd pale blue, fourth bright green with a tiny bit of yellow mixing.)


	5. "Classic! A book which people praise but have not read.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The domestic adventures of Lena becoming a Potterhead.  
(You need google translate for this.)

Lillian walks into 2-year-old Lena standing up in her crib.

Lena looks at her mom “Dia duit mam!”

Lillian laughs at her daughter “I don’t speak Irish little one.”

Lena puts her arms up and Lillian picks her up. 

Lena looks at her mom “Mamaí?”

Lillian smiles at her child “Tá?”

Lena smiles “Is breá liom tú!”

Lillian smiles at her kid “I love you too Lena!”

Kieran looks at them “Lena couldn’t you sleep in today?”

Lena laughs “No mommy!”

Lillian laughs “She speaks English to you and Irish too me.”

Kieran laughs “Cá bhfuil do mam Lena?”

Lena's eyes got big and she points at Lillian first then to Kieran.

Kieran smiles “Good job!”

Lillian laughs “She knows more Irish than me.”

Kieran laughs “She does. I don’t understand how I don’t speak it a lot.”

Lillian smiles.

Lena laughs and cuddles Lillian. “Donuts!”

Kieran smiles “Use your words.”

Lena smiles with big green eyes ”Mommy can I have a donut?”

Kieran nods and takes her form Lillian and puts her in her seat at the table.

Lillian takes a donut and sits across from Lena.

Lena looks at her. 

Kieran smiles and sits down with them. She hands Lena a cup full of milk and Lillian a cup of coffee.

Lena looks at Lillian “Can I try?”

Lillian laughs a little “It tastes yucky to baby’s.”

Lena looks at Kieran.

Kieran smiles “Baby’s don’t like coffee.”

Lena nods and starts talking about the book Kieran read the night before. 

Kieran looks at Lillian “Was Lex talking this much?”

Lillian shakes her head no. 

Lena smiles “Lex has a puppy dog!”

Lillian laughs “He does smartie.”

Kieran smiles and looks at Lena.”An bhfuil an taosach maith?”

Lena smiles and holds her donut “Yummy!”

Lillian laughs “What did mommy say, Lena?”

Lena smiles “Is my donut good?”

Lillian smiles softly “Do you want to go to the library and get books today?”

Lena yells and nods “Yes!!!”

Kieran laughs “Okay we will go to the library.”

Lena runs into the library like it’s a candy store.

Lillian laughs “Lena wait!”

Kieran laughs and chases after the two-year-old.

Lena picks up Harry Potter and starts reading it.

Kieran looks at her daughter “That’s not the right book for you miss.”

Lena ignores them both and keeps reading it.

They both steps to the side watching there kid read.

Lena sits. She is very interested in this boy who lives in a closet.

The woman looks at there child.

A librarian walks up to Lena and looks at her “You may want this one.” She hands Lena a more age-appropriate book.

Lena throws it across the room “Harry Potter!”

The librarian looks at her and hands the book back.

Lillian rushes and puts the other book away.

The librarian goes to Lillian “She is 2?”

Lillian nods “She is. Is there a problem?”

The librarian looks at her “She is a genius.”

Lillian smiles “I doubt it.”

The librarian laughs “She should be reading a book about words and shapes. She is reading Harry Potter.”

Lillian smiles softly “It doesn’t really matter.”

Lena sits there and reads.

Lillian smiles and goes and sits with her.

Lena smiles softly and runs around the library looking at all the books.

Kieran comes over to Lillian “She loves books.”

Lillian nods.

Lena looks at a man “Cad is ainm duit?”

The old man looks at her “My name is Marcos. What is your name?”

Lena smiles “Lena!”

The man smiles at her “You are very smart Lena!”

Lena laughs “I can read!”

The man smiles “Do you want to read me something?”

Lena smiles “He took a golden watch out of his pocket!”

The man smiles softly “Do you know what that means?”

Lena nods “He had a clock in his pants?”

The man laughs “He did!”

Lena smiles and reads to this old man.


	6. "Your sister is not a slut."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lionel and Lex are dicks too Lillian.

Lionel comes to there house. He knocks. Lillian goes and opens the door thinking it was Kieran. That she forgot her sunglasses or something. Lillian looks at Lena on her hip. She stares blankly at Lionel. 

He looks at her “Come on let’s go home, Lillian.”

Lillian looks at him and sees a pistol in his waistband.

Lena looks at Lillian “Mommy?”

Lillian looks at her daughter and try’s to shh her without saying anything.

Lionel looks at her “Lillian stop playing house and come home!”

Lillian looks at her daughter. In theory, she should be bulletproof. She Doesn’t seem to have her powers though. Lillian looks at him and runs out the back door.

He shoots her. She keeps running it hurts so much and Lillian feels like she is about to pass out. 

Lillian gets to the beach. She puts Lena on the ground quickly “Run to mommy as fast as you can!”

Lena runs away as fast as her little legs can take her. She sees Kieran and starts crying.

Lionel stands over her “If you ever go back to them I will kill them.”

Lillian looks at him “Can I at least go to the hospital before we go?”

Lionel rolls his eyes and helps her up. 

~~~~

Lillian gets medical help and speaks only in broken Irish. 

The doctor looks at her “Ar ghortaigh tú thú?”

Lillian shakes her head no “Uimh a dhuine uasail..”

Lionel looks at her when he leaves “Why are you speaking in Irish?”

Lillian laughs “I wanted to.”

~~~~~

Lillian walks to there house. She sits on Lex's bed. 

Lex looks at her “Did you have fun with the slut?”

Lillian looks at her son.”Your sister is not a slut.”

Lex looks at her with big eyes. 

They are quite the same as Lena's when she thinks about something hard.”I have a sister?”

Lillian nods “She is a little genius. She has black hair and these weird eyes that look blue one day and green the next.”

Lex looks at her “I hate you!”

Lillian nods “I know.” She leaves and starts writing a note in code to Kieran she puts it in the nightstand.

Lena is crying 24/7. Lena doesn’t understand where her mother when. She doesn’t get it.

Lillian mails Kieran a letter from the gas station. Lionel and Lillian put on a loving house role for Lex. Lillian cries thinking about her daughter.

~~~~

Lillian begs Lionel to adopt his child. She has two grandparents of course in Ireland but Lillian does not want those people to have to deal with Lionel. 

Lena has a teddy bear. It’s almost as big as her and a bag.

It doesn’t take Lena more than a millisecond to run to Lillian. 

Lillian smiles and picks her up and hums her a song.

Lena cuddles in her arms.

Lionel looks at Lillian. 

Lex looks at his sister holding on to his mom.

Lillan rubs her back “Cad é ainm do theidí??”

Lena smiles and holds her bear out “Her name is Cuddles!”

Lionel hated how happy she looked with Lena in her arms.

Lillian smiles softly at Lena “How was the plane ride?”

Lena looks at Lillian “Boring!”

Lillian laughs and takes Lena to the couch.

~~~~

Lex hears his sister crying. He doesn’t know what to do to help her but he picks her up and runs out to his treehouse with her in his arms.

Lena looks around.

Lex smiles softly “What’s wrong?”

Lena looks at him “Daddy hurt me!”

Lex looks at her and pulls her into a hug.”Shh, your okay princess.”

Lena smiles and lays on him.

Lena was playing chess and Lena won for the first time she yells “Tá an bua agam!”

Lex laughs having no idea what she said.

~~~~

Lionel comes and picks her up and takes her to the other room.

Lex hears his father hit her and his sister is whimpering. 

Lena runs out to Lex. Lex looks at his dad he had clearly been drinking again. They hide in their treehouse.

Lex smiles at Lena “What are you speaking?”

Lena looks at him “Irish.”

Lex smiles “Tell me a word?”

Lena smiles “Damhsa.”

Lex smiles “What is that?”

Lena smiles “Dancing.”

Lex smiles softly “I can't dance.”

Lena whispers something in Lex's ear.

Lex laughs “I don’t believe you.”

Lena laughs and pulls his hand into Lillian's room. Lionel is passed out drunk.

Lex looks at his mom “Can you dance?”

Lillian laughs “Badly.”

Lex and Lena look at her.

Lillian starts doing the Irish folk dance she saw all that time ago.

Lex laughs and sees Lena joining her.

Lillian stops and catches her breath “Your mother was a lot better at it.”

Lena runs away to her room.

Lex looks at Lillian “Is she okay?”

Lillian looks at him “I don’t know.”

Lena starts crying in her room.

Lillian walks in and starts singing to her.

Lena smiles softly and cuddles her.

Lex listens at the door.  
Lillian tucks her in.

Lex looks at Lillian “She loves you.”

Lillian nods “She does.”


	7. You are an alien?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The background on how Lena finds out she is not human.Sorry for the spam.

Lena looks at her “I want to show you this device. It allows humans to see who among them is not really one of them.”

Kara looks at her “How does it work?”

Lena smiles “A simple finger test.”

Kara smiles and watches as hers beeps red “You are not human?”

Lena laughs a little “I am not. I don’t know what I am so please don’t print that?”

Kara nods softly and puts her finger on the scanner.

Lena smiles “You are an alien?”

Kara nods softly and sits with her on the couch “Your mother is an alien?”

Lena nods “Also she was a hippy!”

Kara laughs a little “Was?”

Lena nods “She died when I was four. I got shipped off to American. Lex tried to get me to eat peanut butter and jellies. My dad spanked me every time I spoke Irish tell I didn’t speak it anymore.”

Kara pulls her into a hug “I am sorry.”

Lena smiles softly “I remember my mom. She just got cold to me. One minute she was my mother treating me as an equal. The next it was me and Lex against the world.”

Kara smiles “Are you bulletproof?”

Lena laughs “I don’t think so.”

Kara looks at her “Let’s go talk to Alex?”

Lena nods and walks with Kara to the D.E.O. site.

Kara speeds around and gets Lena and Alex into a room.

Alex looks at her baby sister “Don’t do that I feel sick!”

Kara laughs “I need help!”

Alex nods “For her?”

Kara nods “She is an alien.”

Alex looks at her “How did you figure this out?”

Lena laughs “I was making a piece of tech and I thought my tech was broken but it worked on my lab assistant.”

Alex nods “Do you have any scars?”

Lena nods “Lex threw a chess piece at me when I was four and got a scar.”

Alex looks at her “Where is it?”

Lena looks at her “My shoulder.”

Alex takes a metal detector and puts it on her shoulder and it starts beeping like crazy.

Lena looks at her “That’s not form Lex is it?”

Alex looks at her and shakes her head no “Someone put a power damper in you.”

Lena looks at her “Don’t take it out. I want to be normal not like Supergirl. No offense.”

Kara laughs a little “None taken.”

Alex looks at her “Were is your mom from?”

Lena looks at her “Ireland.”

Alex nods and looks at her “If you ever want that removed talk to me okay?”

Lena nods and walks away.


	8. "Why do you hate me Mother."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Lena got in the position where she could put the bug on her mom in Chapter one.

Lena had just shot her own brother. 

She did that. She does not feel that bad. 

She goes to her lab and records her cutting her skin open. She is taking out the damm dampener.

She passes out from the pain a few seconds later.

Lillian walks into L-Corp and sees her kid on the ground. She runs downstairs into the L-Corps basement as fast as she can. She grabs some of Lex's kryptonite.

She puts it next to Lena and stitches her up. She knows full well this is not good but she is stabbing her child as she bleeds out. She curses herself that she didn’t get a medical degree. She holds the woman in her arms and walks outside. It should help Lena heal.

Lena wakes up in her mother’s arms and she feels terrible.”What are you doing here?”

Lillian helps her into a chair “I felt like something was wrong with you so I came to your work.”

Lena looks at her “Why didn’t you just put a damper in again?”

Lillian laughs “I wasn’t thinking straight okay!”

Lena laughs and goes back inside with her mother and puts the truth bug on her.

Lena looks at her mom “Why did you save me?”

Lillian looks at her “You are my daughter.”

Lena looks at her “You adopted me.”

Lillian laughs “No.”

Lena looks at her “This is not funny.”

Lillian looks at her and takes off her locket.

Lena laughs “You have a locket?”

Lillian laughs “I got it after you doubled crossed me.”

Lena looks at it “Can I see it?”

Lillian nods and hands it to her.

Lena looks at for a second and laughs “What is this photo?”

Lillian laughs “I took a photo of you and me and turned blurry because little you moved.”

Lena looks at her “You knew me when I was a baby?”

Lillian nods “No I am not telling you about your mother.”

Lena looks at her “Then you can sit here till you want to talk.”

Lena watches the cameras of the room and here’s her mother singing a song. Lena swears she has heard it before but doesn’t understand the words in the song.

Lena hands her mom a donut and coffee.

“Why do you hate me, mother?”

Lillian looks up at her daughter “I don’t.”

Lena looks at her.

Lillian doesn’t speak for fear of what will come out.

Lena looks at her “Why do you hate me?”

Lillian looks into her daughter's eyes “You look a lot like your mother.”

Lena looks at her adopted mother “What do you know about my mother?”

Lillian smiles “She had the most amazing voice ever she would sing a lot. I always told her to stop and she would just sing louder.” Lillian puts her hands over her mouth. She just said too much.

Lena looks at her “You knew my mother?”

Lillian nods.


	9. Do you want to meet my parents?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kieran looks at her daughter “Do you want to meet my parents?”

Lena nods.

Lillian looks at Kieran “Can I come?”

Kieran nods “I will have to carry you.”

Lillian smiles.

Lena smiles and flies up.

Kieran smiles and picks up Lillian.

Lillian lays in her arms.

They both fly and use their super-speed and get to Ireland.

Lena looks at the door “I am nervous.”

Lillian laughs “Me too.”

Kieran laughs and knocks on the door.

A short man comes to the door and smiles “Kieran!”

Kieran hugs her father.

Lillian smiles.

Lena looks at her grandfather. He has green eyes and he is buff. He has her face.

Kieran looks at her father “This is my wife and my daughter.”

Lillian looks at him.

He looks at her “Why did you marry an alien?”

Lillian laughs “I don’t hold by ex-husbands views on aliens.”

He looks at his granddaughter “You are famous.”

Lena laughs “I have two companies. Also, a hospital that’s about it.”

He looks at her softly “Are you an alien?”

Lena nods “Yes. I didn’t know I was till I was 22.”

Lillian looks at her “You figured it out yourself?”

Kieran lets them into there house.

Lena nods “You know that tech I have that tells you are an alien?”

Lillian laughs “It told you.”

Kieran hugs her mom and says something in Irish.

Her mom replied coldly. 

Lillian snaps back in Irish.

Lena looks at them “What are you saying?”

Kieran looks at them “She is my wife. She raised your granddaughter. She lied about what she thought of aliens to protect me and Lena!”

Her parents look stunned.

Lillian looks at them and shows her arm to them.

Her parents look at her. 

Her grandfather looks at Lena “Do you have a tattoo?”

Lena nods “It got me in a lot of trouble with my dad.”

Her grandfather looks at her arm “Supergirl was there too.”

Lena smiles.

Lillian laughs “It’s better than I looked like an Irish stereotype.”

Kieran laughs “What I did.”

Her parents laugh.

The end.


End file.
